Help:Administrators
Administrators and Bureaucrats are editors who are trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on a particular wiki, as well as the higher-ups on a wikia, with the ability to block users, delete pages and enforce the criteria. They should be fair in giving any decisions, have high responsibilities for their jobs and duties. If there’s an issue with a user, page, or anything that doesn’t seem right, contact them. Founder Founder is the creator of the wikia. Founder is the only group of users that is active all the rights: bureaucrat, administrator and rollback. Founder will rarely become judge whenever there’re candidates for rollbacks/admins list. Founder can switch users’ rights, delete & protect things (pages, medias), block users, give the decisions,… and destroy the wikia (if want). All the bureaucrats will contact founder for subjects, like setting a user as admin/rollback. News-letters will be updated monthly by founder. We currently need no founders. Bureaucrat Bureaucrat is a higher right of admins. Only truthful admins can be set as bureaucrats. Bureaucrats can switch users’ rights (with founder’s permission), delete & protect things, block users. All the head admins will contact bureaucrats for their subjects. Bureaucrats will become the judges whenever there’re candidates for rollbacks/admins list. We currently need no bureaucrat. Administrator Administrator (admin for short) is a higher right of rollbacks. Administrators can delete & protect things, block users. There are two levels of admins: head admin and normal admins. Even their rights are equivalent, the head admins can be known as trial bureaucrats and leaders of normal admins. However, not all the head admins can be bureaucrats. Normal admins after a hard-working time will have chances to become head admins, in the case the head admin’s slot is empty. The normal admins’ usernames will be highlighted with a spring green color. The candidates for admins list after being judged and passing their trial time will officially become admins. All the rollbacks will contact admins for their subjects. Admins will become the judges whenever there’re candidates for rollbacks list or trial admins. The head admins’ usernames will be hightlighted with a sea-green color. The head admins, with bureaucrats will judge the other normal admins and reports to the founder whether they should be chosen as head admins or not. All the normal admins will contact head admins for their subjects. Normal admins after being judged can become head admins. We currently need no admins. Rollback Rollback is a higher right of normal users. The candidates for rollbacks list after being judged and passing their trial time will officially become rollbacks. Rollbacks will become the judges whenever there’re candidates for trial rollbacks list. We currently need no rollbacks. Sets Users, admins, rollbacks’ rights can be changed by founder or bureaucrats. Whenever a user is moved from a group to another group, the right(s) of the old group will be lost. For example, if a user is set to be rollback, the user right will be still remained and is added new rollback’s (right), but when that user is set to be admin, the rollback right will be removed, and its replacement will be admin right, so does with bureaucrat. Unlike bureaucrats, rollbacks and admins will have to pass their trial time last for 2 weeks. In that trial time, they’ll be called trial rollbacks/trial admins, and if they pass, they’ll officially become rollbacks/admins. If trial rollbacks/admins fail, they’ll return to normal users/rollbacks. The judgements for trial rollbacks/admins are fellow rollbacks, admins, bureaucrats, and (sometimes) founder, but the ideas of the users are appreciated, too. However, the founder will sum up all the ideas from rollbacks, admins, bureaucrats and users to choose the most suitable candidates. If there are (optional: big) mistakes in the working progress, rollbacks and admins can be un-set. When a rollback/admin is un-set, by whatever reasons, that user can’t be re-set as rollback/admin or higher group. Banned users, or users with at least one banned time can’t become the candidates of rollbacks’ list/admins’ list. If there is at least one normal user on the admins list that waiting for votes of people in the wikia, all the rollbacks in the list will receive extra seven more votes. If any rollbacks or admins receive their rights without joining in the rollbacks/admins list and voting, their trial time will last longer.